


[podfic] Hunting Party

by reena_jenkins, Sholio



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arctic, Bickering, Canadian Shack, Gen, Humor, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Post-Canon, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: "This is a manly bonding experience. Living off the land, hunting, fishing. Very manly." For the Canadian Shack challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunting Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319820) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Canadian Shack, Wilderness Survival, Arctic, Bickering, Humor, Post-Canon ****

**Length:**  00:09:40  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(AtLA\)%20_Hunting%20Party_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123062.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
